


Stockholm Syndrome

by bathylas



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/F, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathylas/pseuds/bathylas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtney becomes the damsel who doesn't want to be saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholm Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a crack ship? I just felt like writing it, aha.
> 
> P.S.: I have a headcanon that Courtney can speak several languages, that's important to keep in mind for this fic!

"You're not going to get away with this, they'll send someone to get me any minute!" Courtney snapped, wrists bound behind the back of her chair in ID-locked handcuffs. Somewhere behind her, Mistral laughed.

"You act as though I haven't anticipated that, _cheri_."

In truth, there was no drawn-out plan. Desperado had sent off the assassin with the vague details of "take a Maverick operative hostage and kill him." She had decided herself to take the blonde, chosen that she would entertain herself with the woman and agreed to listen to a rant later on how she failed the mission by letting her rescuers take Courtney back when she was done.

Killers weren't exclusively entertained by killing, after all.

Mistral slowly made her way around Courtney to face her, heels' clicking against the ground sounding like pounds in Courtney's ears. She had minimal training in defending herself, and she knew that she was absolutely hopeless if the Algerian agent decided to kill her right there. If she made it back, _when_ she made it back, she corrected, she'd have to give someone a mouthful on how she deserved some combat training. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Mistral speak again.

"Besides, you sound like the most cliché damsel in distress," she started, her hand trailing from Courtney's elbow to her shoulder. When Courtney refused to look at her, she grabbed the woman's chin and made their eyes meet. "I will assure you, _ange_ , you are in no harm. I cannot say the same for my... colleagues, but you have my word that you are safe with me." Mistral finished with a beautiful smile. Courtney said nothing, still trying to avoid eye contact by staring at the wall behind her captor. For the moment, Mistral tolerated this and backed away to continue circling her prisoner.

"You should be grateful, I am sacrificing quite a bit for your safety," she stated. "My instructions were to kill you, you know. While I would not have a problem with this if it were any other person, you're too cute for me to put you to death."

Wait, _cute_?

Courtney felt her cheeks heat up at the words. _No, no, no, this isn't happening, this crazed murderer did not just call me cute._ Mistral caught her reaction, at how her cheeks seemed to get a bit darker, and how her eyebrows furrowed in such a confused and flustered expression, and laughed again.

"Yes, cheri, cute." Mistral replied, invading Courtney's personal space again to stare into her eyes. This time, the Maverick couldn't bring herself to look away. "I may be robotic, but I am not an emotionless fool. Je t'adore."

Courtney snorted, glaring at the blue eyes that almost matched her own. "D-don't act like I don't know what you're s-saying," she responded in the most threatening voice she could muster despite the stuttering and voice cracking.

Mistral smiled again, nuzzling their noses together. "You say this, and yet you haven't been complaining, mon chou. And why is that?" She leaned away just a bit and trailed her index finger along the blonde's jawline, smirking at how the other just kept getting redder.

"You are not in danger, and I do not take what is not offered to me," Mistral explained, testing her boundaries with a soft kiss to Courtney's cheek and internally celebrating when she was not told to stop.

"I am a criminal, but I am still above rape." She said as her hand moved upwards to play with blonde strands of hair at the top of her head that were tightly hidden away in a bun.

Courtney closed her eyes, yet still allowed the older woman to continue. Her mind was reeling, the logistic half screaming "enemy! enemy! you're betraying your friends!" while the other wanted more, wanted to see how far this would go. While in reality it wasn't a good idea, she allowed herself to nuzzle pink hair when Mistral left another saccharine brush of lips against her neck.

Courtney gasped when she felt the vibrations of Mistral's snickering against her neck and stiffened when the assassin's arms wrapped around her to unlock the handcuffs that kept her prisoner.

"You have options here, mon petit. You are free to leave, free to let your saviors collect you, ignorant to what you're leaving behind. Or, you can stay for just a while longer." Mistral raised her head to whisper in the blonde's ear.

"Embrasse-moi," was Courtney's desperate reply.

Mistral's grin widened, leaning back to press their lips together.

"As you wish, ma chere."

Mistral had planned to keep things short and sweet, she honestly did, but she didn't anticipate how insistent her prisoner was. Gentle, loving presses quickly escalated into heated kisses. Courtney's freed hands grabbed Mistral's neck and hair, the younger woman opening her mouth and even nipping at the other's to incite so much more. Mistral simply complied, teasingly licking her own lips at first, until Courtney's moan of frustration pulled her in. Their tongues touched, Courtney's instantly pulling away to let Mistral's explore her mouth. The desperate and heated kissing eventually ended as Courtney parted for air, breathing heavily as Mistral looked on, idly fixing her bun that had been pretty much ruined. After a moment, the Desperado lovingly nuzzled her nose against the Maverick's neck, nipping occasionally. Courtney gasped out and grabbed the strap between Mistral's breasts (since everything else was way too tight to grab onto) and pulled her closer. With one rough bite, a loud moan, and a few kisses of apology, Mistral straightened her back and stepped away. She stared at the dazed woman in front of her and eventually gave her a hand in standing up and fixing herself.

"Your prince should be arriving soon, fair maiden," Mistral cooed sarcastically. She kissed Courtney once more, letting her hands slide down her sides from her ribs to the top of her thighs before separating their mouths, still keeping a close distance.

"I hope that this is not the last time we meet." She said, grabbing her hand to brush her lips against, and making her leave. This time Courtney noticed the clicks of her heels were just that, and no longer intimidating slams of metal against concrete. This was also when she noticed how close _another_ pair of heels were. She quickly fixed her bun and buttoned up some of her blouse to avoid an awkward ride home.

It was impeccable timing that Raiden made his appearance just then. They left together, Courtney blowing off the situation as an "aborted hostage mission," and insisting that she was perfectly okay. Thankfully Maverick pitied her enough to give her the rest of the day off.

As she was unbuttoning her shirt in her Maverick-assigned room, she nearly screamed as a dwarf gekko rolled out of her closet. The gekko opened up instantly, handed her a sheet of paper, and promptly jumped out of her window, shrieking the entire time.

She breathed harshly, looking down at the paper in her hands, and read it. It had a random location on it, as well as a date in time. The end if the note, however, immediately explained who it was from, if the dwarf gekko wasn't enough.

"Je vais t'attendre."

Courtney smirked, folding up the sheet and placing it on her dresser.

"See you then," she muttered to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr - [bathylas.tumblr.com](http://www.bathylas.tumblr.com)


End file.
